Tout ça pour une fraise
by rei968
Summary: Ryuuzaki veut manger la part de gâteau au fraises de Misa mais le laissera-t-elle en prendre un morceau? L x Misa


_Coucou,_

_J'ai décidé de faire un One-Shot, j'avais vu quelques vidéos de Misa et L sur youtube. Cela m'a inspiré, n'oubliez pas de laisser quelques petites reviews ca fait toujours plaisir à en voir._

_P.S. Je sais que dans cette partie, Raito et L sont enchaîné ensemble mais j'ai décidé de l'enlever dans mon OS._

**Tout ça pour une fraise…**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Raito et Misa était sortis de leur prison. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient rendez-vous, même si les deux Kira étaient sortis, le détective soupçonnait toujours Raito. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient rendez-vous dans le salon de Misa situé dans l'immeuble du QG, bien entendu le détective s'était joint à eux.

- Ryuuzaki… j'ai l'impression que c'est pas un rendez-vous en amoureux, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu t'incruste ?

- Parce qu'il y a du gâteau, Misa-chan !

Raito croisait les bras ignorant leur dispute.

- Vous avez fini oui ?

L et Misa s'arrêtèrent de se disputer.

- Raito-kun qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? dit le détective.

- Rien c'était simplement pour vous faire taire, vous me cassez les oreilles.

- Raito… c'est notre rendez-vous et tu ne dis rien…

- Un rendez-vous ne se fait pas sous surveillance, bon vous m'excuserez mais je dois sortir…

- Raito-kun…

- Je dois aller chercher des affaires chez moi, je vais avec mon père comme ça je serai toujours surveillé.

- Bien à toute à l'heure.

- Raito et notre rendez-vous ?

- On fera mieux la prochaine fois Misa !

Il sortit, Misa et Ryuuzaki restèrent seuls dans le salon sous les caméras de surveillance, durant plusieurs secondes chacun n'osait dire quelque chose.

- Ryuuzaki… il ne te reste plus aucune piste pour Kira ?

- Je suis déprimé… j'étais persuadé que vous étiez les deux Kira…

- J'en suis désolé pour toi…

Watari leur apporta une part de gâteau à la fraise, L se rua dessus et n'en laissa pas une miette. Misa prenant son temps pour manger sa part.

- Misa-chan est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux trouver à Raito ? Il n'a pas l'air de partagé tes sentiments.

- Je l'aime c'est tout.

- Mais lui n'a pas l'air de t'aimer il serait resté sinon…

- Et alors ? Il a dû récupérer ses affaires chez lui et il a raison un vrai rendez-vous d'amoureux n'est pas comme ça !

- Ouais peut être… est-ce que je peux prendre ton gâteau et j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça.

- Quoi ? Tout ça pour avoir mon gâteau, tu n'as qu'à demander à Watari !

- Il n'a pas que ça à faire !

- Tu n'en n'auras pas !

Elle prit sa part de gâteau et courut dans tout le salon, Ryuuzaki se mit à sa poursuite et trébucha. Le gâteau tomba parterre, Misa ne tenant dans ses mains qu'une fraise.

- Laisse-moi la fraise Misa-chan !

- Non !

Ils coururent dans tous l'étage, les policiers regardant la scène via les caméras de surveillance ne savait eux-mêmes pas comment réagir, s'il fallait en rire ou intervenir. Misa s'enferma dans son armoire, c'était le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas de caméra, le détective chercha dans toute la chambre appelant la jeune fille, il entendit un frottement dans l'armoire et l'ouvrit Misa se mit tout au fond de l'armoire. Les mains tâtèrent dans les habits et effleurèrent Misa, L la trouva assise dans un coin de l'armoire.

- Misa-chan est-ce que je peux avoir cette fraise ?

- Viens la chercher.

Elle la coinça entre ses deux lèvres, il se pencha pour attraper la fraise. Dès que les lèvres du détective touchèrent celles de Misa, il mangea la fraise et les lèvres de celle-ci, elle le repoussa.

- Ryuuzaki qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est toi qui as commencé ! Tu as mis cette fraise entre tes lèvres !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque-là !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as mise précisément là ? Il y avait bien assez de place pour cacher cette fraise dans cette armoire.

Elle se mit une gifle mentalement.

- Euh… eh… bien…. C'est toi qui a commencé avec le gâteau… oh et puis zut !

Misa ressortit de l'armoire mais L lui retint le bras et referma la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Si Raito ou quelqu'un d'autre nous voit… qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ?

- Personne ne nous verra, il n'y a pas de caméra ici…

Il la fit basculé en arrière et se retrouva sur elle, son regard plongeant dans le sien, il lui caressa la joue.

- Ryuuzaki si Raito nous vois…

- Tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui alors qu'il s'en fout !

- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'aime un jour…

- Et ta fleur ? Tu veux attendre la retraite pour ça ?

- Ma fleur ?

- Au rythme que cela va entre vous, je ne sais pas si tu pourras connaître cela.

Elle rougit et tourna la tête.

- Arrête !

Le détective s'approcha de son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je peux très bien te faire découvrir ça… de toute façon vous ne formez pas vraiment un couple…

- Ryuuzaki, non…

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue, une boule se forma dans le ventre de Misa. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait le faire avec lui mais le désir montait en elle au fur et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, elle attrapa son visage et l'embrassa à son tour, le tournant dans tous les sens. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit le dessus, Ryuuzaki ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, elle se pencha sur lui et dit :

- Tu l'auras cherché en tout cas…

Il sourit, la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, elle enleva sa robe noire et se retrouva en sous vêtement. Les mains habiles du détective caressèrent le creux de ses reins et finirent sur ses hanches. Misa avait enlevé cet éternel pull blanc qu'il gardait toujours lui pour découvrir un corps mince mais musclé, elle dévorait son torse, il en avait des frissons. Ryuuzaki dégrafa le soutien-gorge, lui arracha son string et s'attaqua à sa poitrine pendant que sa main explorait la partie intime de la jeune fille. Elle resta durant quelques minutes sans bouger, goûtant à ce nouveau plaisir, il descendit et passa sa langue. Elle gémit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle le tira du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers elle, lui enleva son pantalon et mit à sa bouche l'engin viril du détective. Il se crispa, le plaisir montait au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait sa langue, ne tenant plus il la fit s'assoir sur lui et la pénétra. Cela lui fit un peu mal au début mais le plaisir reprit le dessus, l'armoire bougeait dans tous les sens, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite. Ne tenant plus, L et Misa jouirent. Fatigués, ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes et s'embrassèrent intensément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuuzaki et Misa descendirent tenir compagnie aux autres enquêteurs, Matsuda ne put s'empêcher de dire quelque chose :

- Ça va mieux entre vous ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue Matsuda ? répondit le détective.

- Ben l'armoire, elle bougeait…

Au même moment Raito entra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu dans l'armoire ?

- Ryuuzaki et Misa…

Affolée Misa lui envoya un plateau en pleine tête, sous les yeux étonnés de Raito.

- Rien du tout Raito… hein Ryuuzaki…

- Euh… oui…oui…

Raito lâcha l'affaire et alla ranger ses affaires.


End file.
